


DAY 4: Reincarnation

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Joy has been wandering around heartbroken for over 600 years now





	DAY 4: Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of fictober is hereeeeee! Reincarnation is today's theme. I hope you guys enjoy it! Hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Park Sooyoung spent around 620 years wandering around heartbroken. Well, not really wandering in grieve she kind of enjoyed the past six hundred years, that was only because she’d been running away from her curse ever since. Never going back to her home country, she spent the last centuries being one of the most successful business woman, making it look like she was the great grand daughter of some successful business woman who built and empire of her own.

However right now her main company faced one big problem that required the great Park Joy, one of her many names, to be back to her home country to fix something that one of her minions had fucked up. She felt nauseous during the whole flight, it didn’t become better when a fancy black car drove her to her hotel and surprisingly it didn’t become any better when she took a warm shower. It was around evening when the jet lag started to kick in, she was wide awake and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get any rest, so she decided to explore the city she run away from centuries ago.

  
The city was nothing like the one she knew, but she wasn’t surprised, she was used to big cities anyway. Walking by the busy streets, despite the hour, she began to relax. Teens finishing their academy hours, grandmas taking care of their grand kids cause their parents were still at work, office workers ending their day at the bar next to the office, middle schoolers walking their dogs, happy couples… _happy couples_ , Sooyoung had dreamed about her being happy with her lover only to wake up in cold sweat remembering the curse. She had been cursed 660 years ago for not willing to marry a king, her curse made her eternally young, the downside was that her lover would die at the age of 20 and then reborn, only to die at the age of 20. At first she thought it was not real but when Seulgi died she grieved in pain only to meet a little girl 5 years later that looked exactly like her Seulgi did when they were kids. Then, she run away not being able to handle her lover’s death again.  
Being lost on her thoughts Joy bumped into the door of a small but cozy café. It smelled like heaven and the brown warm tones seduced her to get into, even if she didn’t really need coffee. “Welcome to Grizzly café! How can I help you?” a soft voice invaded her ears, a strange yet familiar voice, it made Joy turn her head quickly around the shop looking for the owner of the voice and there she was, the most beautiful creature she ever laid her eyes on “Seulgi” she managed to say before blacking out.

  
She woke up what felt like hours later on a foreign room, it was not her hotel room, that voice came back when she tried to get up “Hey hey hey, easy, are you feeling better?” the girl from the café was sitting next to her, too close, on what Sooyoung imagined it was her bed. Not trusting her voice Joy didn’t answer right away, she just observed her savior “You’re not sick, aren’t you?” she placed her hand on Sooyoung’s forehead “You passed out on the shop and since I was alone and I had to close I brought you here, to my dorm I mean…I didn’t do anything to you I promise you still have all your money it’s just I should’ve called an ambulance but I’m a medicine major so I thought I’d be able to take care of you I’m talking way to much I’m sorry” she mumbled way too fast for Sooyoung to understand “are you feeling better?” Joy just nodded “I’m Seulgi by the way, but you already know that, you said my name before passing out” Seulgi got up to the fridge of the small room to take a bottle of water “What’s your name?” she asked handling her the bottle. Sooyoung took a sip before being able to answer “Joy, Joy Park” Seulgi’s eyes opened wide and her mouth formed a big O “That Joy Park” she whispered to what Sooyoung just nodded.

  
“How old are you?” this time Joy was the one asking, Seulgi gave her a curious glance but answered that she was 24 and was almost on her last year of university “That’s not possible, you can’t be 24, you should’ve died” Sooyoung snapped.

  
“Why? Because the curse says so? Well watch me defy it” Seulgi clapped back.

  
“You know about the curse?” Sooyoung felt nauseous again and started breathing quickly. Seulgi sat next to her and caressed her cheek “My family had been trying to break the curse for centuries when they met a warlock, a powerful one that told them that the curse was unbreakable, however there was no norm that I had to die specifically at 20. My last reincarnation died 24 years ago at the age of 78 with three kids and six grand kids, my mom was her grand daughter and she knew when grandma died that I would be the next”

Sooyoung couldn’t help but look at Seulgi in disbelief “You left and never came back, you knew we all remembered out past lives and still never came back. I’ve been waiting for you for so long, almost twenty lives to meet you again”

Sooyoung was now crying, salty drops covered her cheeks, Seulgi cleaned them with her thumbs “I’m so sorry I never came back I was so hurt I couldn’t handle losing you over and over and over it was just too painful so I ran away like a coward” Joy said sobbing, Seulgi barely understood her, but she smiled warmly to her and held her face locking their eyes  
“Now I’ve found you, you can’t leave me again”


End file.
